My Pokémon adventure
by writterwonderful
Summary: Ten year old, Kalii Shay, adventures into the Pokémon world, after her best friend, Ash Ketchum, leaves without telling her.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Kalii!" a voice sung in my dream, "wake up darling!"

I roll over on my side to see my mother opening the curtains to my room in Pallet town. My mother walks over and sits by my bed

"Guess who left for an adventure a few weeks ago." My mother's soft smile soothed me; her gentle eyes knew I'd be angry.

"Who was it, Mother?" I sit up in bed and stretch my arms.

"Ash…" she said placing her hand on my shoulder.

I leap up in shock, anger, and sorrow all at once. Ash, my best friend left and didn't even say good-bye to me. I had wondered why he hadn't come over and rode bikes with me. We would have so much fun and sometimes we'd visit Professor Oak's lab, where Gary lived and talk about our future adventures.

"Well, you know what this means, right?" I run to my closet, change my cloths and grab my backpack.

"Kalii, calm down. You can wait awhile before you leave. You don't have to leave now!" she runs behind me and tries to stop me or even slow me down.

I rush down the stairs and grab a banana from the bowl on the counter and a bottled water from the fridge. I toss my bag on the table and make sure I have everything before I leave. My mother slowly walks over and pulls my pack away.

"Kalii…" My mother was almost in tears "do you really want to go on an adventure or do you want to follow Ash?"

"Mother! I've been wanting a Pokémon for a very long time!" I walk over and hug her "you should get one too sense I'll be gone." I walk to the door and open it, "will you walk with me?"

My mother smiled and walked out with me and I grabbed my bike and went with my mother to Professor Oak's lab for me to get a Pokémon of my very own.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: An Unlikely Turn of Events.

Walking up to the lab, I begin to light up light up. My mother knocks on the lab door and a young looking lady opens the door and smiles.

"Professor Oak said, you'd be coming soon." She smiled and welcomed us in.

We walk down the long halls where an older man stood taking care of some of the Pokémon.

"Sir, Kalii came like you said she would."

"Really? So soon? I don't think I have her ideal Pokémon yet." He seemed shocked that I had shown up "I had a Pokémon that I thought she would love to death, but after Ash came by and got his I though, Kalii needs a different one."

I tilted my head "what did Ash get?" My curiosity could have gotten me in trouble. It had before, but I had to know.

"Well it just so happened to be a Pikachu. Your favorite Pokémon." He bowed his head "He came late to my lab and so my other three choices I had given away."

My temper was coming back, which happened a lot. I have red hair so the firey red-head stereotype is in fact right. I couldn't stop thinking about the Pikachu. Electric type was amazing to me. It made me feel like even if I got electrocuted nobody would know. My hair already looks like someone took a static balloon to it.

"When did he come?" I didn't know so I just had to ask again.

"Oh, did he not tell you?" he seemed confused.

I shake my head. He didn't even say good-bye. I was starting to leave my anger for sorrow. I tried to hold back the tears, but I think a few fell.

"It was on his birthday, I believe."

He walks to his computer and looks threw the Pokémon he had received in the last few days.

"Well," he said with a sigh, "all of the Pokémon I've received have been injured and are now with Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Center. I have no clue when they will be back."

I look down, sad that I can't yet start my journey without a Pokémon. My mother puts her hand on my shoulder and sighs.

"Let's go home and you can go when we agreed." She tried to pull me along.

I push away and storm out. I leave and go to the Pokémon center and sit outside of it.

"Come back!" a kind and worried voice yelled

SMACK

I fall back with a yell "ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!"

"Squirtle."

I open my eyes and look to see this cute Pokémon on top of me.

"Uhh…. Hi?" I sit up for a moment.

Nurse Joy runs up, panting "Oh…. Goodness…." She breathes hard "He ran away, after I let him play outside with the others."

"Oh… Well…" I hold up Squirtle for her.

He seemed panicky and struggled, "SQUIRTLE!" he threw himself onto me and held on tight.

"Umm…. What should I-" Nurse Joy cut me off.

"I believe you two should go visit The Professor." Her smile sweet, beautiful and her tone like a song.

She helped me up, Pokémon in arms and we walk to Professor Oaks lab.


End file.
